The Zero Requiem
by Drizzly
Summary: Lelouch… Geass changed your fate, it lead you to your death, and ripped you from your younger sister… And yet you never hated me… Fool." Chapter 2: C.C. the Immortal Witch.
1. Lelouch the HeroVillain

_**There are lies in this world**_

_**So many lies.**_

_**But when the lies are revealed**_

_**You begin to see the workings of fate**_

_**And how among other things,**_

_**Lies are not just a coincidence**_

_**So we leave our ends to fate,**_

_**Ourselves**_

_**Our hearts**_

_**And Our world**_

But in a shallow, lying world filled with hate, a single young man saw through it all for the sake of his world, his sister.

((_Beautiful, precious, innocent Nunally. My baby sister, my beautiful, wonderful baby sister. Nunally, Nunally, Nunally…))_

He saw through the pain and the hurt of mankind, and saw how imperfect the world was, and how it needed to be fixed. He decided to make his own twisted version of fate.

_((Imperfect. So awful. Look at them all, pretending that everything is fine and dandy. As if they don't realize. It's so easy to understand. So easy… Too easy.))_

There was one other that through it as well, the best friend. The best friend that thought him foolish in his attempts at solving the problem of an imperfect world.

_((Suzaku, Suzaku… You masochist idiot. You cannot solve a lying, destroying world with truth and love. That is itself a lie.))_

The power of the king fell into his lap, and with it a girl.

_((The bitter, apathetic C.C. who had grown so used to the lies she had forgotten how to see through them.))_

He knew what he had to do.

_((For Nunally, my world. Nunally, Nunally, Nunally.))_

And with her wish, he would grant the rest of the worlds.

**His plot to destroy the imperfect world he had sought to fix had been formed.**

You fight fire with fire.

And so the hero-boy wrapped himself in a mask of lies and death and death and lies.

He made pawns of his friends and those he loved dearly

_((Kallen, you over emotional dunce. I've never cared… I've never cared…))_

Because under the mask of lies, he tried to lie to himself.

**It was important that he never let the mask slip, so he had to believe the lie himself.**

He shattered the window that showed him the world for what it was, and he burned the world.

_((I won't hesitate to kill you.))_

Shirley passed because of an oversight on his part, and though he tried to over look it, he couldn't.

_((No, don't die… Don't die… Live… Why won't you obey me…? Please, please, please, not Shirley, not Shirley…))_

**She was a necessary casualty.**

But he still tried to make it right, by wiping his hands with the cloth that his father had tried to use to replace his security blanket.

_((I hate you, Rolo. I always have… But you'll always twist my words around and make me out to be the liar I've come to be.))_

**It's for the best, he's a useful tool.**

His parents sought the past

His brother sought the present

_((Tomorrow… Tomorrow… All will be well… The answer always comes after the question, so the future must be the answer.))_

**Tomorrow, this world will die.**

So ends the story of Lelouch, the hero who saved the world in the guise of a villain. The tyrant that burned the world to save his sister from the existing flames and bring a common dream to life as the world fought a common enemy.

_((You'll end it, won't you? End it, and make the dream come true? Suzaku... My friend.))_

**Tomorrow, so will I.**

So the best friend killed the hero-villain-liar. And the hero-villain-liar was glad, because he was so tired. The weight of the world was killing him, but soon he would be gone, and the sun would come up for tomorrow and the world wouldn't need him to hold it up any longer. The mask would slip and he would smile up at the sun for a final time before he slipped back into darkness, but he wouldn't be under the mask any more. The hero-villain liar would become the hero-villain, because all his lies became truths.

_((I'm so glad.))_

The sword pierced his heart, but he couldn't feel it. It was already gone, waiting in the hands of the girl waiting for him at the end of the ramp, waiting in the arms of those who he loved.

He went to her, sliding down in blood-soaked clothing that he felt suited him better than any mask. And she held his hand as she figured out that it really had been for her. All of it. And the best friend looks on with tears in his eyes and his best friends blood on his hands wondering what he's done and wishing that he hadn't done it, even if for the greater good. A gullible knight cries because she's finally figured it out. And the Imortal Witch sits alone in the church where her life had ended, feeling alone and abandoned again. And the rest of the world looks on in joy, because the demon, the tyrant, the liar, the hero, the villain, is finally dead.

_((It's a new beginning. The new beginning… Nunally, Nunally, Nunally, I've granted your wish, don't you see? Why are you crying? Hate me, please, I don't deserve your love.))_

Lelouch the hero was a genius, Lelouch the liar was an expert manipulator, but Lelouch the man had no idea the weight and sadness his passing would bring.

He expected nothing, because he was the demon that used the power of the king to force peace.

He didn't expect a tomorrow for himself. It was for them, all for them.

But he got one.

"Lulu? Are you okay? You look so tired! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, you need to take better care of yourself!"

"Brother, you liar, I didn't think it would take you so long."

_((I'm coming… I just want to see… the ... Sun…))_

Because she was there, clutching his hand, her eyes locked with his.

_((Because she can finally see it too…))_

"I love you, Brother! I love you! Don't go!"

But he had too. It was ending, it was ending… The lies, the deceit. It was ending.

But it was not the end.

_((I'm sorry, this is all I can give you.))_

The future.

The chance.

"Yes… I destroy worlds."

She squeezed his hand hard, and sobbed so loudly, that the world he had just freshly created couldn't hear his final words.

"And recreate worlds."

Lelouch the brother, the man, went to death smiling.

Because he could finally rest his tired eyes that had seen so much potential in a place where there was none.

"**I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end."**


	2. CC the Immortal Witch

_((This feeling… This feeling… It hurts, it hurts so much. What is it? Just let it stop… It hurts… It aches…))_

The immortal witch sits alone again, no longer passive to the events going on around her. She feels things again, but she wishes she didn't, because none of the things she's feeling now that he's gone are pleasant.

**He saved her.**

_((Why? Why do I care? I never have… Why now?))_

She wishes to die again, now that he's gone, but no longer to simply end the sorrow of living forever.

**The witch turned damsel in distress.**

_((Lelouch… Geass changed your fate, it lead you to your death, and ripped you from your younger sister… And yet you never hated me… Fool.))_

She's wandering again, keeping silent tabs on the new Zero, Icon of Justice and Holy Empress of Brittania. She's decided that she's going to give him an update of the two when she joins him… Wherever he is.

**And stopped her accumulation of experiences.**

_((Are you waiting for me, Lelouch? You never fulfilled our contract.))_

They grow older, but she stays the same, with the same sharp ache in her chest. As they move on, she stays behind, stranded in the past by the curse that forces her to lure others to her same fate with promises of power and their wishes come true.

**And gave her the first true memories she's had in years.**

_((I sometimes go to visit your grave. Nunnally has been leaving paper cranes there for some time now…))_

She catches more and more people in her net of deception, becoming more and more desperate to end it. Of course, they never live up to him.

**The man who never offered her death.**

_((I never wanted it from you though…))_

He had been so different from the other ones, never interested in his own life, his own ambitions. But instead achieved for the sake of others, and never allowed himself to end up alone like all the others.

**But instead offered her life.**

_((Life was better with you around… It didn't hurt, and it isn't half as amusing anymore.))_

So when she finally was given the chance to end her life, she took it without hesitation, transferring the curse that bound her to the world and going to the place where her first life had ended and ends it again with a bullet through her forehead.

**And then she dies smiling.**

_((Just like you promised I would.))_

AN: A tribute to the indifferent witch who was finally beginning to feel something again, but then had those feelings ripped away from her by fate yet again. A sad, but happy ending for her none the less though.


End file.
